


The New Mexico Experience

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Sex Toys, but it's mostly SFW, only tagged mature because it speaks about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam opens a package that was not for him by mistake.





	The New Mexico Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> It was written for a challenge where you choose an USA state and the mods send you a sex toy as prompt. I had fun with my first prompt What Happens in Hawaii, so I requested a second.
> 
> A big thank you to my fabulous beta reader @bleedingsalt.

Sam didn’t like New Mexico. It was too hot, dust was stinking everywhere and he was sweating no matter what time of the day it was, from the morning when he woke up to the end of the day when the sun finally set. Humid warmth, the worst of all. Sam just wanted to lay down with the fan blowing air directly over his body and focus on not moving, to avoid all further warmth. He wandered the desert for nothing all day and he was done for the day. When he finally reached his door in the crappy motel he stayed at, it was like he weighed twice his usual weight, and his legs would give up in no time.

There was a little box wrapped in kraft paper at his door. A package from Dean. That was something that could lift Sam’s mood. He took it from the ground, fumbled with the key to finally enter the room, and immediately took off his shirt and pants. He sat on the bed and unboxed the package.

There was a bag of candy in it, weird but welcomed after a shitty day. Sam took a bite on a rainbow strip covered with sour sugar, letting it hang from his mouth as he read the little card he found.

“Woh rude.”

He had no idea why Dean would suggest such a thing. He took the main object from the box and unfolded it from the pink tissue paper…

“What the hell?”

Sam stayed puzzle with the… Thing in hand. Why on Earth would Dean send him a dildo? And a very kinky one in addition to that. Sam was not aware they had begun a new prank war recently. They surely made fun of the other, but they never got to exchange gifts that were suppose to go down there.

Sam was considering what was happening and if Dean could have been drunk when he mailed him that box, when someone knocked on the door. He jumped a little and put back the sex toy in the box like he had been caught red handed. He immediately walked to the door and opened it, not wanting his visitors to have the wrong idea.

At the precise moment he opened the door, Sam had several realisations though:

1- How could someone knows he had a sex toy in hand? It was not necessary that he jumped on the door that fast.

2- It was Sex on Legs who knocked. Well, the name of the hot blond guy who stayed at the room below him wasn’t that, obviously, but he didn’t know what it was and the description fit pretty well.

3- Sam was in his underwear.

4- A piece of candy was still hanging from his mouth.

5- He looked like a perfect idiot and Sex on Leg was even hotter seen from this close than from afar. Warmth was not huggly on him, like it was on Sam. His blond hair was just a little damp on his temples, he looked like he just had sex for three hours and Sam wanted to lick him.

“What?” Sam wondered to this thought that managed somehow to distract his own mind.  
“I was saying the guy at the front desk told me he put my mail at your door by error.”

Sam’s brain crashed. In a way, it made more sense that this package wasn’t from Dean for him, but how could he admit now that he opened it… And saw what was inside.

“Oh my God.”  
“No, I’m only Lucifer.” Sex on Legs joked.  
“It was for you.”  
“You opened it.” The blond realized with a peak inside Sam’s motel room.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was not mine. I thought it was from my brother and… I’m so sorry. This is embarrassing.”  
“Don’t be.” The guy shrugged.

Sam clumsily walked to his bed and took the box from it. Now he could see it was not his name written on it. He should have look for that before he opened it. Wait what? Sex on Legs name was really Lucifer?

“I think, it’s mine.”

Sam turned to the sound of the voice and found himself nearly chest to chest with… Well Lucifer, as it seemed it was not a pun but his real name. Sam handed him the box, but the blond didn’t take it, he just picked the sex toy from inside. Sam wanted to apologize again and he would have given all the gold in the world to not have opened it.

“Was there something else with it, or just this?”  
“Candies.” Sam answered quickly. “And it has a message to go with. I think the person who sent it was mad at you.”  
“What does it say?”  
“To shove it up your…” Lucifer’s blue eyes lifted on him and dared Sam to finish his sentence without stuttering. What Sam proved to be incapable of this simple task. “Up your… Hm… Your ass.”

Lucifer scoffed and had a little laughter.

“Charming. It’s from my little brother.”  
“Brothers can be pain in the…”  
“Ass?”

‘God, just end me’ Sam silently begged from embarrassment.

“Since, you saw it, can I ask you what do you think of it?”  
“You know, it’s none of my business. Again, I’m really sorry to have opened your box, it was not intended and…”  
“We are adults, Sam.” Lucifer cut him.  
“You know my name?”  
“Of course. I would have not see you walk around everyday without asking at the front desk who the hot guy is.”  
“Oh.”  
“There are a lot of things I still don’t know though.”  
“I’m not that interesting.”  
“I beg to differ. But let me ease the weirdness away. My name is Lucifer Novak. Yes, like the Devil. I’m in business with my little brother Gabriel, and we design sex toys for a living. No, that’s not a joke.” He introduced himself, putting the sex toy back into the box and giving his hand for Sam to shake it.  
“Sam Winchester. I’m on an investigation for a paper. I work for a magazine about mysteries.”  
“What are you writing on?”  
“Area 51.”  
“Never heard of it.” Lucifer winked. “As we are talking business, you didn’t answer me. What do you think of it? Would you use it?”

Sam was grateful for the ambient warmth for the first time, because he could blame it for the blush that took over this cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to answer without looking like a prude virgin. 

“It’s…Hm… Rather intimidating, I’d say.”  
“It’s the handle? I told Gabriel it was too much, even if we make it all cute looking with the soft colors.”  
“Why do you need a handle?”  
“Three words: twist, push and pull.” Lucifer smirked. “But I think we got a little side tracked with this one. See, the original idea was the pleasure of the eyes, that’s why it is rather short but it turned into… A little bit of all in one, I guess.”  
“It’s kind of pretty with the little raised dots.”  
“Yeah texture is important. Glass dildos are great for that, you can pretty much make everything nice looking. Without talking of the advantages of transparence.”

Sam raised an eyebrow to which Lucifer took the sex toy again and showed him the base.

“It’s totally unobstructed, all the way to the tip. With that one, you can see deep inside your partner’s body.”  
“Kinky.” Sam commented. To which Lucifer nodded with an approving eye.  
“At least, it’s the theory. But we still need to verify it with some tests. Wanna help to make a little starting company a huge success?” 

Damn, if Sam was not hard now. Lucifer asking him that this directly wasn’t fair. And knowing the little clothes he had to cover himself with, there were not a lot of possibilities to deny Lucifer’s offer was tempting.

And, after all, if Sam could help.


End file.
